When Taekwondo meets Silat!
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: When taekwondo meets silat. Saat dua orang dengan kehidupan berbeda dipertemukan. Berawal dari sebuah ketertarikan, semuanya pun berjalan. Based on true story.


**D****isclaimer : Dia! –nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang lagi mungutin sampah-dikemplang Masashi-**

**When Taekwondo meets Silat**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rated : T**

**AU, OOC**

**Humor-?-, Friendship, Romance, Family**

**Summary : ****When taekwondo meets silat. Saat dua orang dengan kehidupan berbeda dipertemukan. Berawal dari sebuah ketertarikan, semuanya pun berjalan. Based on true story.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

"Ayo semua duduk!" perintah sabeum(baca : sabem(pelatih)) Kakashi kepada kami semua. Akhirnya kami semua duduk bersila menurut urutan sabuk kami, yang paling tinggi terletak di sebelah kanan, dilanjutkan sampai ke urutan paling dasar. Setelah itu sabeum pun memanggil Lee, seniorku dalam taekwondo yang beralis tebal. Dengan semangat Lee berdiri.

"Tolong bagikan kartunya!" perintah sabeum Kakashi kembali. Lee kemudian menunduk hormat dan segera berbalik untuk mengambil kartu absensi di atas meja. Dengan cepat ia berbalik kembali dan berdiri di sebelah sabeum. Dengan suara lantang ia pun memanggil satu per satu nama yang tertulis di dalam kartu absen berwarna pink itu.

"Matsuri," ucapnya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Tae Kwon!" balas seseorang berambut coklat sabuk kuning sambil mengacungkan tangannya kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Sen Lee untuk mengambil kartunya. Dengan cepat ia ber-ojigi di depan Sen Lee dan berniat untuk mengambil kartu yang diulurkan Senior itu dengan kedua tangannya. Akan tetapi…

"Aa, kau belum membayar untuk bulan ini. Push up dulu 20 kali, sit up 20 kali," ucapnya sambil menunjuk tempat di belakangnya. Dengan merengut Matsuri segera berjalan ke belakang Sen Lee kemudian melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Mengacuhkan Matsuri, Lee segera memanggil nama-nama selanjutnya.

"Sai,"

"Tae kwon!" ucap seseorang berambut hitam yang bersabuk kuning strip-satu tingkat di atas kuning dan dibawah hijau- kemudian berdiri. Perawakannya jangkung. Dengan tenang ia maju ke depan dan mengambil kartunya setelah membungkuk hormat. Ternyata ia sudah membayar, ya.

"Kiba,"

"Ssst… ssstt!" desis seseorang di belakangku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh. Kulihat Temari sedang menatapku cemas.

"Sakura… Kau… membawa kartunya?" tanyata dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Tentu saja," jawabku tenang. "Kau tidak membawanya, ya?" tanyaku berusaha menebak arah percakapan ini selanjutnya. Ia pun mengangguk cemas.

"Iya! Mati aku! Mana aku tidak membawa sabuk pula, aku pun telat!" jawabya dengan wajah memelas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau sih. Kenapa tadi tidak membawa?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan tadi tidak pulang dulu setelah sepulang sekolah. Aku menunggu disini sekalian belajar kelompok. Sudah selesainya lama, tak tahunya aku tidak membawa sabuk. Huh!" keluhnya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Lain kal-"

"Sakura!" ucapanku terputus ketika seseorang memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh ke depan dan melihat Sen Lee sedang memandang ke arahku.

"Ta-Tae kwon!" jawabku gelagapan kemudian berdiri tergegas dan menghampiri Sen Lee yang membawa kartuku. Sesegera setelah sampai di depannya aku berojigi kemudian menyambut kartu absen kesayanganku.

"Bagus, tidak ada masalah, Pink!" ucap Sen Lee sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku seperti biasa. Kemudian berbalik untuk duduk di tempatku semula. Selanjutnya setelah itu, seniorku itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mengabsennya. Sampai akhirnya, semua selesai dibagikan.

Sabeum Kakashi pun maju ke depan kembali setelah Sen Lee mengundurkan diri untuk duduk bergabung dengan barisan.

"Siapa yang tidak membawa kartu?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Temari mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Baik, push up 20 kali!" suruh sabeumku. Temari akhirnya menurut setelah menghembuskan nafas lega. Mungkin karena sabeumku tidak begitu menyadari kalau ia tidak mengenakan sabuk dan datang telat tadi. Sudahlah! Keberuntungannya mungkin.

"Oh iya," tambah sabeumku lagi selagi Temari mengambil posisi push up.

"Tidak membawa sabuk 25 kali, kau tadi datang terlambat 30 kali. Semuanya 75 kali!" kata sabeumku lagi. Kudengar desahan kecewa di belakangku. Aku hanya tertawa cekikian bersama teman yang lain.

"Sementara menunggu Temari, sabeum ada pengumuman untuk kalian semua!" ucap sabeumku mulai serius. Perhatian kami semua mulai tersedot padanya. Kecuali Temari tentunya.

"Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan POPDA Taekwondo tingkat kabupaten. Sabeum menyuruh kalian semua ikut. Yang sabuk kuning ke atas. Meskipun ini hanya ekskul, tetapi sabeum yakin, kalian sudah mampu bertanding nanti. Kalau dapat juara ya bagus, kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa," ujar sabeum. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu berharap. Wajar sih, disini hanya ekstrakulikuler. Seminggu hanya satu hari dan jangka waktunya hanya dua setengah jam. Dan lagi, jarang sekali dilakukan sparring di sini. Makanya kami semua belum begitu terlatih untuk fight. Tidak seperti senior-seniorku yang disana itu. Ada sen Lee, sen Anko, dan sen Gaara. Mereka adalah atlet yang berlatih di dojang pusat di kabupaten sejak SMP. Letaknya ada di gedung dekat gedung DPRD. Setiap hari pasti ada latihan disana, ada TC juga. Hari minggu, seharian mereka akan berlatih di dojang. Pantas saja mereka menjadi atlet.

"Iya sabeum," jawabku beserta teman-teman.

"Nanti formulir pendaftarannya minta ke Sen Gaara, ya!" ujar sabeum lagi. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Sen Gaara yang langsung mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa sediakan foto juga, untuk ditempelkan ke formulirnya nanti. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya sabeumku yang lumayan cakep itu. Sayang sudah punya istri. Hahaha…

Terlihat Sai mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya!" sahut sabeum.

"Kapan pertandingannya akan dilaksanakan?" tanyanya tampak antusias. Wajar sih, dia ini memang sangat bersemangat sekali kalau latihan. Secara fisik dia sudah bagus, tendangannya juga mantap, tekniknya tak kalah hebat meskipun sabuknya baru kuning strip.

"Oh, iya. Nanti. Hari Jumat dua minggu mendatang. Nanti sekalian biar Senior Gaara buatkan surat dispensasi untuk kalian semua yang mengikuti lomba !" jawab sabeumku. Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada yang lain ?" tanya sabeum lagi. Kulihat tak ada yang mengangkat tangan dan jujur, aku pun bingung mau bertanya apa.

"Pokoknya kalian nanti tenang saja. Modalnya sebenarnya pertama kali adalah keberanian kalian. Mental kalian. Dan saat bertanding nanti, sabeum berharap kalian semua menampilkan yang terbaik. Bertanding yang sprotif. Minimal dalam pertandingan ini, kalian mendapatkan pengalaman!" sambungnya.

"Dan lagi! Ingat. Lebih baik eolgol**(1)** daripada momtong**(2)**!" ucap sabeum Kakashi serius. Kami semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ada kita akhiri saja!" kata sabeum sambil menepuk tangannya dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Kami semua berdiri dan langsung bersikap Joonbi**(3)**.

"Chariot!" ujar Sen Gaara yang ada di barisan kanan paling depan. semuanya menegakkan tubuh dan merapatkan kaki, bersikap siap.

"Kyungrye!" ujar sen Gaara kembali. Semuanya pun membungkuk hormat kepada sabeum yang melakukan hal sama.

"Hadap ke sabuk merah!" ucap sabeum. Semuanya mengikuti. Dan selanjutnya, Shino yang sabuknya sudah biru itu memberikan aba-aba yang sama seperti Gaara untuk semuanya menghormat kepada sabuk merah alias senior.

Kemudian giliran sabuk biru yang dihormati. Dan sabuk hijau yang memberi aba-aba. Awalnya aku ingin memberi aba-aba, tetapi mengurungkan niatku ketika mendengarkan Shikamaru sudah melakukannya duluan. Untuk selanjutnya, giliran sabuk hijau yang dihormati dengan sabuk kuning memberi aba-aba, dan terakhir, sabuk kuning yang diberi hormat oleh sabuk putih yang memberikan aba-aba. Akhirnya kami semua kembali menghadap sabeum untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir kali. Setelah itu, kami bertepuk tangan dan segera menuju ke belakang untuk mengambil tas yang terlupakan.

"Wah. Apa kau berniat ikut POPDA nanti, Sakura?" tanya Temari sambil melepaskan daju doboknya**(4)**.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku kemudian menenggak air mineral yang kubeli sewaktu istirahat latihan tadi. Mataku melirik ke arahnya yang merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku? Hmm… Menarik juga, sih! Aku ingin sekali mencoba!" katanya sambil tersenyum semangat. Aku pun ikut semangat.

"Memangnya kalian berani?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh kepada Kiba yang mendekat kepada kami berdua. Tampak ia sedang berusaha melepaskan sabuk hijau stripnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku seenaknya, mencoba mempertahankan percaya diriku.

"Haah. Kau kan tidak tahu siapa lawanmu nanti, lagipula, itu ditentukan dari berat badan," kata Kiba yang sekarang mulai membuka doboknya dihadapan kami, memperlihatkan perutnya yang sixpack itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Temari. Aku sendiri mulai membuka dobokku, memperlihatkan kaosku.

"Tidak apa-apa! Semoga berhasil!" itulah yang dikatakannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mengambil kaosnya untuk dipakai. Aku dan Temari hanya mengangkat bahu kami. Seusai mengganti pakaian kami semua dengan pakaian biasa, kami segera beranjak pergi keluar untuk mengambil motor. Sebelum keluar, kami-para junior dari sabuk putih sampai biru strip dua- bersalaman dengan para senior dan sabeum.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanyaku padanya. Kiba tampak menggaruk kepalanya sebentar.

"Ee… Aku titip salam, ya!" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Untuk siapa?" tanyaku menggoda.

"Yaah… Biasa. Untuk Ino, " jawabnya sambil memelankan suaranya. Aku tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Kiba menitipkan salamnya lagi untuk Ino, mantannya. Mantan pacarnya. Aku sangat menghargai laki-laki seperti itu. Mereka tidak menjadi musuh bagi mantannya tetapi masih menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Dan kulihat, Ino pun begitu. Meskipun awalnya dia sangat terpukul karena Kiba memutuskannya dan menjadi frustasi selama beberapa minggu, akhirnya dia bisa menerima semuanya.

"Ya sudah, terimakasih, ya!" ucapnya padaku kemudian berbalik pergi untuk mengambil motornya dan pulang. Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian memakai helmku dan bergegas pulang.

Keesokan harinya…

"Hei, Sakura!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh, tampak Ino menghampiriku setelah aku meletakkan tasku di bangkuku.

"Ya?"

"Eh, sebentar lagi kau akan ada POPDA, ya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Yeah…"

"Kapan tepatnya? Siapa saja yang akan ikut?"

"Hari Jumat, dua minggu mendatang jam 8 kata sabeumku semalam di sms. Yang ikut ya semua anak taekwondo dari sabuk kuning ke atas. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Dia mengeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Cuma bertanya. Lagipula Tenten nanti juga akan ada POPDA," katanya. Eh? Tenten?

"Oh ya? Popda juga? Kapan?" tanyaku antusias. Memang sih, karena Tenten kan juga sahabatku. Dia ini ikut silat, tepatnya di Persaudaraan SH Terate (Setia Hati Terate).

"Kalau tidak salah hari Sabtu, ya," jawabnya sambil matanya mengerling ke atas mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Wah, nanti kita nonton ya!" ajakku pada Ino. Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Ya! Dan aku juga akan menontonmu!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Wah, bagaimana, ya! Jangan kecewa kalau permainanku buruk. Kau tahu, kan? Aku hanya ikut ekskul saja. Sementara Tenten, dia sudah ikut silat semenjak SMP dan sekarang sudah menjadi pelatih. Kemampuannya… Wuiiihh. Jangan diragukan! Setiap POPDA kabupaten pasti juara satu," ucapku kemudian berdecak kagum.

"Iya sih! Tapi kamu pasti bisa kalau berusaha!" kata Ino menyemangatiku. Aku mengangguk semangat.

"Eh itu Hinata!" seruku sambil menunjuk sosok yang baru beberapa langkah memasuki kelas. Langkahnya pelan sekali. Ino pun menoleh kemudian melambaikan tangan.

"Woy Hinata!" serunya. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau pikir ini dimana? Lebay sekali sih!" ujarku. Dia hanya mengelus kepalanya kemudian memonyongkan bibirnya seperti biasa.

"Hai," sapa Hinata kalem. Aku dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Duduk dimana, Sak?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Temanku satu ini memang pelan sekali bicaranya.

"Disini. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucapku. Dia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku yang sama denganku. Aku memang semeja dengannya.

"Hei Ino. Kenapa kau tidak duduk disitu saja?" tanyaku sambil menuding bangku kosong di depanku.

"Baiklah!" sahut Ino kemudian mengambil tasnya cepat-cepat dan duduk di depanku. Posisi duduk kami adalah depan dan belakang. Bangku Ino-yang nanti akan bersama Tenten, terletak pas di depan meja guru. Dan mejaku ada dibelakangnya. Jadi intinya, kami duduk di piggir depan, dekat meja guru. Yah, ini posisi tempat duduk favorit kami berempat karena dari sini kami bisa mendengarkan guru dengan lebih jelas.

"Tenten belum datang ya?" tanyaku sambil bergeser ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya yang ada di dekat tembok itu. Aku kemudian duduk ketika Hinata sudah masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Belum. Entahlah. Mungkin dia terlambat,"

"Atau tidak!" ralat Ino cepat-cepat ketika melihat Tenten muncul diambang pintu. Ia berjalan cepat-tipikalnya.

"Hei, bayar pulsa!" ujar Ino sambil mengeluarkan uang dari saku bajunya untuk diberikan kepada Tenten. Hn, sapaan yang bagus. Tenten segera mengeluarkan Hp dari sakunya dan menghapus nama Ino dari catatan daftar orang hutang pulsanya. Dan ini rahasia. Ada namaku di dalamnya. O.K. Rahasia, ya! Jangan katakan siapa-siapa! Ini Cuma diantara kita! O.K?

"Ten! Kau juga ada POPDA, ya?" tanyaku padanya. Tenten yang masih memencet tombol di Hpnya melirik sebentar kearahku.

"Iya. Kok tahu? Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Dari Ino. Iya ada. Hari Jumat aku," jawabku. Kulihat dia kemudian memasukkan Hpnya kedalam sakunya kembali, sebelum,

"Eh, aku bayar pulsa!" panggil Kin sambil menepuk bahu Tenten yang masih berdiri sambil menggendong tasnya. Kembali Tenten mengeluarkan Hpnya dari sakunya. Inilah sang agen pulsa di kelasku, Tenten.

Teeeeeeeeeeeeet….

Bel panjang tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Semua murid di kelasku ternyata sudah datang. Rajin sekali mereka. Mungkin karena hari ini jam pertama jadwalnya Jiraiya-sensei. Dan bagi murid yang terlambat, akan dihukum. Jadi, dimohon untuk tidak salah paham dahulu. –siapa yang salah paham?-

Hai semua, aku Haruno Sakura. Dan teman di sebelahku ini namanya Hinata. Dia ini anaknya pendiam sekali. Yang aku heran dari dia ialah, ketika jam kosong. Di saat murid-murid lain sudah pecicilan tidak jelas. Dia tetap diam di kursinya tidak melakukan apapun, saudara-saudara. Dia hanya diam mematung menatap kosong ke depan. Aku bingung sendiri kepadanya. Tapi, sudahlah, dia ini memang pendiam dari sononya. Tapi aslinya dia itu tomboy sekali. Memang dia ini pendiam saat di sekolah, tapi bisa menjadi brandal bila pelajaran olahraga, seperti aku juga. Lagi, saat dia berada di rumah, atau di rumahnya yang lain yang digunakan untuk les privat bahasa jepang. Pasti sebelum sensei tiba, ritual kami, mendengarkan musik dari Hp dan joget-joget tidak jelas. Jangan salah kalau dia hanya diam. Bahkan sebaliknya. Waktu lagu Justin yang Baby itu lagi hits, dia berjoget heboh, tubuhnya lentur sekali. Bila diurutkan tingkat ke-stressannya, dia adalah jawaranya. Sedangkan aku dan Ino runner upnya. Tenten yang sudah terlihat tomboy dari luarnya hanya berdiri dan bersikap ngapurancang(tangannya bersedekap dibawah disatukan), awalnya dipikir mungkin dia akan ngebor dengan gaya seperti itu, tapi ternyata hanya kelingkingnya saja yang menari.

Berikutnya, cewek blonde di depanku namanya Ino. Menurut orang-orang, di antara kami berempat Inolah yang paling feminim. Ya, salah kalau menilai Hinata. Karena tadi disebutkan, Hinata berubah tomboy kalau olahraga. Cewek ini adalah yang paling cerewet di kelompok kami. Oh, iya. Dia ini adalah mantan dari Kiba, teman Taekwondoku. Dulu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan jadian, karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal. Ternyata mereka adalah teman satu SMP dan satu kelas pula pada waktu kelas tiga. Mereka putus tidak lama ini karena Kiba ternyata lama-lama menganggap Ino sebagai adiknya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Daripada ia terus berpura-pura, maka dia pun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ino yang berjalan selama 3 bulan. Dan semenjak itu seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, Ino berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam saat itu karena frustasi. Bahkan bukti fisik yang masih ada padanya sampai saat ini adalah kegemukannya. Semenjak ia putus, ia jadi lebih banyak makan, untunglah ia sekarang sudah sadar. Apabila tidak, mungkin ia akan terus-terusan makan dan akan menyaingi Chouji si gen-eh? Apa Chouji dengar? Baiklah tidak! Pokoknya menyaingi Chouji yang badanya paling melar berisi di antara kami sekelas semua.

Dan di sebelahnya Ino, yang artinya diagonal dariku, adalah Tenten. Cewek tomboy. Ya, mungkin dari penampilan beberapa orang selalu menilai di antara kami berempat malah aku yang lebih tomboy. Ah sudahlah. Yang jelas, sikap yang paling tomboy-dalam hal olahraga adalah Tenten. Dia ini adalah atlet silat dulunya. Ia mengikuti PSHT (Persaudaraan Setia Hati Terate) saat SMP. Dan dia sekarang sudah menjadi pelatih yang memakai sabuk putih yang berasal dari kain mori yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Ya, aku hanya tahu mengenai hal itu lewat foto-foto di Hpnya. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana para siswa PSHT berlatih. Oh, iya dan untuk status, diantara kami berempat, dialah satu-satunya yang sudah in relationship. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kak Neji, Masnya di PSHT yang sekarang sudah bekerja di tempat lain, di pulau lain tepatnya. Dan setiap 3 bulan, Kak Neji akan pulang.

Nah, mereka bertiga adalah sahabatku. Kami membentuk kelompok yang diberi nama Hitesaino. Kalau namanya jelek, protes saja kepada Sora-teman sekelas kami- yang memberikan julukan itu kepada kami karena kami selalu bersama dan juga, sebagai ketua kelas, dia akan dimudahkan untuk memanggil kami berempat sekaligus daripada memanggil kami satu per satu.

"Eh, nanti les apa tidak?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput esnya. Aku yang sedang makan coklat kegemaranku hanya meliriknya kemudian mengedikkan bahuku ke arah Hinata yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Hei Hinata!" panggil Ino kembali. Hinata tampak menelan makanannya. Kemudian dengan gerak slow motionnya khasnya, mengelap bibirnya.

"Eng… Les lah. Tapi tanya saja sama Rin-sensei," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kepada Tenten yang sedang sms-an dengan Kak Neji.

"He?" tanyanya cengo karena tidak memperhatikan. Aku dan Ino hanya memutar mata kami. Sementara Hinata mengulangi pernyataannya,

"Ino, hampir lupa. Kamu dapat salam dari Kiba," ujarku pada Ino yang sedang mengunyah es batu, kebiasaannya.

"Hm? Kalau begitu salam balik, ya !" ucapnya. Dapat dengan jelas kudengar suara es digerus dengan gigi Ino. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Iya. Nanti les," beritahu Tenten kepada kami sambil menunjukkan balasan sms dari Rin-sensei. Kami bertiga mengangguk.

"Nanti kau pulang dulu?" tanya Ino padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku malas bolak-balik pulang lalu berangkat lagi. Aku langsung saja. Lagipula aku bawa baju," jawabku.

"O.K. kalau begitu aku juga tidak pulang. Aku juga bawa baju. Rumahku kan jauh," ucap Ino.

"Kau nanti pulang?" tanyaku kepada Hinata yang melanjutkan makannya dan Tenten yang sekarang sedang menelepon Kak Neji.

"Iya. Maaf ya. Aku nanti pulang dulu," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau aku juga pulang dulu. Ada TC untuk persiapan POPDA," jawabnya tanpa menjauhkan HP dari telinganya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi nanti kita kemana sambil menunggu?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau ke waduk?" tawarnya. Aku berfikir sebentar. Waduk? Hm. Okelah, jarang juga aku kesana. Terakhir kali, kelas 3 SMP saat ada kegiatan pramuka.

"Baik,"

"PIM!" Hinata membunyikan klaksonnya saat akan berpisah di pertigaan di dekat sekolah kami. Ino membalas membunyikan klakson sedangkan aku dan Tenten melambaikan tangan kami yang satunya. Aku, Ino, dan Tenten melalui jalan yang sama. Bedanya, Tenten akan pulang sedangkan Aku dan Ino akan ke waduk. Jalannya memang searah. Akan tetapi di pertigaan sebelah sana, kami juga akan berpisah.

Aku dan Ino akhirnya memasuki kawasan waduk kecil di kota kami setelah berpisah dengan Tenten. Sesegera kami mencari tempat untuk duduk-duduk. Tak lama. Pilihan kami jatuh di bawah pohon talok –ada yang tahu?-

Kami pun menghabiskan waktu kami disana untuk berbincang-bincang, dan curhat. Dia menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Kiba sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan. Yah, aku kan jujur saja tidak pernah pacaran. Jadi ya tidak tahu rasanya. Dan lagi, saat ini pun belum begitu tertarik dengan laki-laki. Mungkin karena sudah beberapa kali tertarik tapi tidak pernah berusaha dan akhirnya malah gebetanku di tembak cewek lain. Dan mantapnya dia menerima. Wah… tidak apa-apalah.

"Ayo pulang yuk!" ajak Ino sambil berdiri, ditepuk-tepukkannya tangannya ke bagian belakang roknya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel. Aku mengangguk kemudian melakukan hal yang sama untuk membersihkan kotoran di rokku. Akhirnya karena sudah jam setengah 4 sore-lesnya jam 4, maka kami segera pulang dengan motor kami masing-masing.

Di tengah perjalanan, kami melewati SMPnya Tenten, dan kebetulan karena halamannya ada di bagian depan, kami melihat sekelompok orang sedang berkumpul. Sebagian berkelompok dan berbincang-bincang. Pakaiannya hitam-hitam. Modelnya seperti dobokku, hanya saja, di bagian kerahnya ada semacam tali berwarna putih. Mereka pun juga mengenakan sabuk. Sebagian sabuknya modelnya masih seperti sabuk milikku dan berwarna hitam, hijau, pink, putih, adapula yang putih tapi modelnya dari kain mori. Aku hanya mengamati mereka. Ini toh, latihan PSHT.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Eolgol **: Bagian atas/muka/kepala.

**Momtong** : bagian tengah/badan. Jadi maksudnya kata sabeum itu, lebih baik dalam fight nanti, tendang ke arah kepalanya dari pada ke arah punggung/dada/perut, karena selain poinnya lebih banyak (3 poin) juga lebih mantap. Kalau tendangannya keras dan telak, bisa dipastikan musuh akan ambruk.

**Joonbi** : sikap siap dalam taekwondo.

**Dobok** : seragam taekwondo, berwarna putih dengan berbagai sabuk. Dimulai dari sabuk putih (dasar), kuning, kuning strip hijau, hijau, hijau strip biru, biru, biru strip merah, merah, merah strip satu, merah strip dua, hitam, hitam dan 1 sampai…. Errr… berapa saya lupa. Kalau ga 6, 7 ya 8 ya 9 -ditendang-. hehehe-innocent-dikemplang-. Yang jelas, sabuk tertinggi(Master)nya kata sabeum saya ada di Korea, negara asal taekwondo ini.

Err… Apakah kalian mual setelah membaca fict ini –nada was-was-

Tolong jangan bunuh saya. Ini hanya cerita saya berdasarkan kisah nyata. Jadi ya saya tulis apa adanya seingat saya.

Dan lagi, mengenai Hitesaino itu emang kelompokku ada. Tapi namanya bukan seaneh itu kok ! lebih aneh malah! –bangga-

Dan mengenai sifat-sifatnya saya rasa juga cocok. Yah, pokoknya ini saya tulis berdasar kisah nyata. Kebenaran dalam chap ini, dipastikan 98% pernah terjadi. Hehe...

Anooo… Permasalahannya belum selesai. Dan lagi… 'dia' belum muncul! –tunjuk-tunjuk main chara satunya-.

Mungkin chap mendatang. Ini gak bakalan sepanjang Gara-gara kost kok. Hehe… piss.. maafkan author yang banyak omong ini. Ya sudahlah. Err… Ada pendapat, pertanyaan, tanggapan, kritik?

Review please? (^_~)

.


End file.
